


Halloween

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Es Halloween y los monstruos pueden salir al mundo realSpiderman y su equipo de encuentran con sus contrapartes
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Halloween

Tierra de los monstruos

"Ya va a oscurecer donde están esos dos" Dice enojada una chica mitad tigre 

"Seguramente se deben estar besando" Dice un chico mitad lobo buscando a sus compañeros

"Espero que no lleguen tarde o quedaremos de último" Dice un chico rubio con colmillos

"Oigan chicos!"

"Solo viene Sam" Murmura el vampiro viendo a un fantasma

"Oigan donde está mi araña favorita" Dice buscando a su novio mientras flota

"Creía que tú lo sabías" Le dice la chica tigre mostrando sus dientes

"Ava calma tus garras Peter debe estar cerca" Dice buscándolo

"El amor lo a hecho más responsable pero no a mejorado en llegar temprano"

"Cállate Danny" Dice viendo como una arañita baja cerca de su cara 

La aplasta

"Sam sabes que a Peter le gusta trasformarse en araña no" Le dice Luke viendo cómo su cara cambia rápido 

"Mate a mi novio!" Dice horrorizado

"No no lo hiciste" Dice apareciendo una araña detrás de él la cual se transforma en un humano 

"Acabas de golpear a Izi bizi"

Ve a la araña irse mientras mueve sus patas de manera gruñona

"Nos vemos amiga" 

"Ups, no me vuelvas a hacer eso!" Lo golpea

"Ya después se pelean vamos antes que Fury no nos deje ir" Les dice la Ava trasformandoce en tigre

"En ese caso carrera!" Grita Sam 

Peter se transforma en señal y Sam lo lleva

"Infantiles" Dice la chica viendo que el vampiro y hombre lobo también corrían

"Si no puedes con ellos únete" Empieza a correr

***

"Gané!" Grita Sam

"Bien hecho cariño aunque los dos ganamos" Le dice Peter volviéndose humano 

"Solo lo dices porque sabes que gane"

"Yo gane enrealidad" Ven a Danny colgado de cabeza

"No yo gane!" Gritan

"Llegue, de que me perdí" Luke ve a Peter y Sam discutir

"Llegaste en la parte de la pelea" Voltea y ve de nuevo

Se estaban besando

"Y llegamos a la reconciliación"

"Niños" Dice Ava volviéndose humana 

"Casi llegan tarde"

"Nick Fury!" Gritan poniéndose en fila

Adelante de ellos estaba un demonio

"Los demás ya están en sus grupos ustedes tienen la principal misión" 

"Cual es?" Pregunta Peter sin dejar de abrazar a Sam

"Aparte de asustar niños quiero que busquen al helicóptero de SHIELD, y asusten a sus habitantes" Sonríe con malicia

"El que asuste al Nick Fury del mundo de los vivos tendrá la recompensa mayor y podrá pedir algo"

"De verdad" Dice Ava sin creerlo

"Yo no bromeó Ava, vayan al portar los demás están ahí"

Se va para seguir con sus deberes

"Esto será una competencia entonces" Dice Sam 

"Parece que si" Dice Danny pensado en las posibilidades que tenían 

"Trabajaremos en equipo hasta que encontremos a este tal SHIELD, cuando entremos ahí se acabó el equipo"

Se van a la puerta

"Peter!" Ve correr a un Frankestein y una diablita

"Harry! Mary Jane!" Los saluda mientras se acerca

"Luke, Ava, Danny" Los saluda 

"Emocionados por el salir" Dice Mary Jane volando cerca de Ava

"Solo salimos una vez al año y donde irán ustedes?" Le pregunta Peter

"Mary Jane y yo iremos a Francia mi papá por fin me deja ir a otro lugar para asustar" Dice con orgullo

Norma es un científico loco que creo a Harry

El único lugar que le dejaba ir a asustar era Estados Unidos

"Lo malo es que tendremos que ir con Flash" Dice Harry recordando quién más los acompaña

A lo lejos se ve a un chico musculoso el cual levanta su cabeza

Flash era hijo del jinete sin cabeza 

"Y donde irán ustedes" Pregunta Mary Jane 

"Nosotros iremos a New York a asustar" Dice riendo con malicia Sam

Los demás lo miran raro

Se calla mirando a otro lugar avergonzado

"New York ya eh ido ahí, los niños son difícil de asustar" 

Mary Jane solo ríe

"En vez de asustarlos creo que los seduje" Dice riendo mientras agarra la barbilla de Peter

"Aleja tus manos de él" Dice Sam moviéndolo 

Solo ríe

"No te preocupes Peter no es mi tipo, sin ofender"

Antes que responda se escucha algo

"Recuerden que tienen hasta media noche para regresar si no será muy díficil traerlos y serán cazados por los habitantes del mundo de los vivos" Dice una voz grave

"Coulson logrará asustar a los nuevos" Le dice Harry

"Creo que es su tradición" Dice Luke viendo a algunos nuevos preocupados

"Creo que es hora de irnos" Dice Danny viendo el portal abierto

"Nos vemos chicos, Vamos Harry" Mary Jane se lleva a Harry para irse 

"Flash apúrate!" Le grita Harry mientras el chico musculoso los sigue corriendo

"No me mandas Frankestein!"

"Vamos entonces" Ava dice mientras empiezan a caminar 

Atraviesan el portal y llegan a un cementerio 

Están en una iglesia abandonada

"Todos saben la misión" Dice Peter

"Asustar niños mientras buscamos a SHIELD entendido" Dice Luke viendo el lugar 

"Sam y yo iremos cerca de esa gran fiesta que se ve desde aquí, Luke y Danny irán al otro lado mientras que Ava va al centro" Dice Peter repasando el plan

"Oigan encontré algo" Dice Sam volando cerca de ellos

"A SHIELD?" 

"No, las primeras víctimas"

Sonríen 

A unos metros

"Que pasa si funciona el ritual"

"No seas gallina" Le dice un rubio al chico asustado

Flash de la tierra de los vivos con sus amigos estaban haciendo un ritual para hablar con los muertos en el cementerio

En la noche de Halloween

"Oh fantasma estás ahí"

"Hola" Saluda el vampiro a los chicos

Ellos gritan

Lo ven

"Oh eres tú Rand que no deberías estar con el nerd de Parker y su grupito"

"No sé quién es ese tal Rand o Parker yo solo saludaba a las personas que molestaban a un familiar de mi amigo"

Ve a lo lejos a la abuela de Sam 

La saluda sonriendo 

"Lindos colmillos de donde los sacaste de la tienda de ñoños" Choca los cinco con un amigo 

"O no son falsos" Dice sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos mejor

Se transforma en murciélago llendose volando

Se escucha un aullido y un rugido de tigre

"Que es eso?" Pregunta uno de los amigos de Flash 

Se ve una silueta de cabeza

"Debe ser Spiderman" Dice Flash aliviado aunque no se note

Se ve que saca cuatro brazos más 

"Buu" Dice una voz detrás de ellos

"Ahhhh!!" Salen corriendo

"No eran niños pero me gustó asustar al Flash de aquí" Dice riendo Peter

***

"Entonces se supone que es un helicóptero crees poder revisar el cielo Sam" Le dice Peter mientras entran a un callejón

Se va volando

Peter ve a una mujer siendo asaltada

"Sere un monstruo pero no me gusta el crimen" 

Atrapa al ladrón en una telaraña

"Esto es suyo" Dice dándole su cartera a la mujer

"Gracias" Se va rápido

Peter hace una telaraña gigante y lanza al ladrón a ella

Lo deja de cabeza

"Spiderman?!"

"No soy ese tal Spiderman excepto que tenga 6 brazos" Muestra los otro cuatro

"Ja lindo disfraz" Dice con burla 

Lanza telarañas y empieza a escalar hasta estar a su altura

"No es un disfraz" Abre su boca

Se escucho un grito agudo

Se ríe llendose

"Los adultos también son divertidos"

"No encontré nada" Dice bajando Sam

"Peter no asustes sin mi"

"Entonces vamos a buscar más personas"

***

"Donde puede estar SHIELD"

"Ava? Olvidaste donde está SHIELD" Voltea viendo 

"Peter? Que hace aquí y donde está Sam"

"Se supone que aquí nos reuniéramos para ir a la fiesta de Halloween de Harry y la cabeza de cubeta no se donde está"

Ava entendió en ese instante que ese no era el Peter que conocía no era el chico araña de seis brazos, sobrino de una bruja y novio de un fantasma 

Este solo era una persona normal

Le iba a seguir el juego

"Y respondiendo a tu pregunta si olvidé donde está SHIELD"

El se ríe

"Hablas enserio?" Mira su mirada

"Uhg, bueno está encima de nosotros pero tiene camuflaje"

Ella sonríe

Le iba a agradecer cuando

"Parker!...." 

El mencionado voltea viendo a Ava?

"Porque hay dos Ava?" Pregunta viéndolas

Una tenía vestimenta de tigre y la otra tenía un traje de viuda negra 

"Ella es una impostora" La Ava humana señala a su contra parte

"No importa ya tengo lo que quería" Se trasformar en tigre llendose

Varias personas gritan asustados 

"Creo que tenemos trabajo" Dice suspirando Peter 

***

Unos niños se acerca 

"Lindo disfraz de donde lo sacaste de la tienda a mitad de preciso" Dice un niño disfrazado de un tal hulk

"Este ni siquiera trae disfraz" Dice otro vestido de pirata señalando a Peter 

Peter sonríe mientras saca sus otros cuatro brazos

"No son disfraces" Dice Sam traspasando la pared

".... Ahhhh!!!!!" Salen corriendo

"Bien hecho Samy"

"Oh cállate Petey" 

Se empiezan a besar

"Parece que aquí también hay fujoshi" Dice Peter viendo a unas chicas desmayadas con una cara de pura alegría 

"Creía que eran monstruos" 

"Tu teléfono suena" Peter mira su teléfono

Contesta viendo a Ava algo enojada

"Los eh llamado hace más de 3 minutos de seguro se estaban besando en vez de buscar a SHIELD o me equivoco"

Peter solo rueda los ojos

"Ve al grano Ava los niños no se asustan solos"

"Vengan al centro encontramos SHIELD, al parecer la contra parte de Peter me dijo la ubicación exacta de ese helicóptero, vengan ahora Danny y Luke están en camino" Cuelga

"Vamos entonces" Peter se transforma en araña y Sam lo carga 

***

"Entonces dónde está?" Pregunta Sam buscando con la mirada a SHIELD

"Según me dijo el Peter humano está camuflado"

"Que quieren con SHIELD?" Voltean su mirada viendo a 

"Más niños disfrazados" Dice Luke moviendo su cola

"No es momento para eso" Dice Peter sacando sus cuatro brazos 

Ava se transforma en tigre y Luke en lobo

Danny en murciélago

"Gua eso no se ve todos los días" Dice Spiderman

"No se asustan....." Dice Ava volviendo a la normalidad

"Somos superhéroes"

Su teléfono suena

"Ya va ser hora vamos" Se van rápidamente

"Vamos sigamolos!" 

Los superhéroes siguen a los monstruos

***

"Llegamos"

Estaban en el cementerio 

"Ahora donde está la iglesia" 

"Esta a unos metros de aquí" Dice volando Danny volviendo a su forma humana

"Alto ahí monstruos!" Ven a los superhéroes

"Nos siguieron" Dice Peter viéndolos

"No entiendo que tienen con disfrazarse los humanos los monstruos podemos distinguirnos entre nosotros" Dice Sam viéndolos

"Y ese tiene una cubeta por cabeza que es la cubeta embrujada"

"Jajajaja" Spiderman se ríe de eso

"Esta él reconoce que parece una cubeta"

"Cállate cabeza de telaraña"

"Vámonos" Susurra Danny para que se vallan

"Oigan alto!" Grita White tiger

"Nos tenemos que ir" Dice Luke 

"Lo siento pero tenemos órdenes de llevarlos a los cuatro" Dice Power Man

Era extraño hablar con el mismo 

"Cuatro?" Busca con su mirada al faltante

"Falta Peter"

Enfrente de Nova baja una araña

"Araña" Nova la aplasta

Los monstruos se quedan en silencio

"Sam eso me ofende!" Le grita Spiderman

"Acabas de aplastar a mi novio...." Dice aún procesando mientras rocege a su novio aplastado

"Tu que?!" Dice confundido

"Amigo acabas de cometer asesinato" Dice con una mirada de enojo el hombre lobo mientras muestras sus dientes

Los ojos de Danny cambia a color rojo con una mirada mala

Ava muestras sus garras

"Sam...." Le pregunta Ava 

"Oh Peter.... Danny sostén a mi novio" Le da la araña al vampiro

Su mirada era la más molesta de todas

Los héroes empiezan a flotar

Las piedras y flores empiezan a flotar también

"Tu eres el primero" Dice señalando a Nova

Iba a mover su mano cuando 

"Porque están tan enojados" Dice trasformandoce en humano aunque estaba algo golpeado

"Peter!" Los héroes caen al piso

"Estas vivo" lo abraza

Golpea su brazo

"Eres un idiota!"

"Eh?! Claro que no"

"Están peleando?" Pregunta White tiger viéndolos

"Es normal primero discuten" Dice el vampiro Danny viéndolos

"Ahora se besan" Dice Nova sin creerlo

"Y luego llega la reconciliación" Dice Luke recordando su extraña relación

"Y eso que no le has visto en San Valentín son muy cursis"

Ve la luna

"Ya va ser media noche rayos" Murmura Ava

"Vámonos ya la misión fracaso" Grita mientras se va

"Fury nos matará" Dice Sam llendose 

"No dejen que escapen!" Grita Spiderman mientras los monstruos entran a la iglesia 

"Nos volveremos a ver contrapartes" Dice Danny entrando tranquilo

"Adiós humanos!" Luke solo mueve su mano siguiendo al vampiro

"Nos vemos perdedores!" Entran corriendo Sam y Peter al portal

"Niños" Dice rodando los ojos Ava

"Oh no lo harán!" Grita Nova volando así el portal

Se escuchan unas campanas 

Choca contra la pared de la iglesia

"Ya es media noche" Dice Ava tocando el portal

"Parece que se cerró" Peter golpea la pared

"Ellos me la pagaran" Dice Nova enojado

"Debemos de esperar hasta el siguiente Halloween, el que paciente espera es recompensado"

"Entonces como ya se fueron volvamos a la fiesta de Harry" Spiderman ya se iba a ir

"Oh no tenemos que dar un informe sobre este asunto" Le dice White tiger deteniendolo

"Vamos White tiger podemos darlo mañana" 

"Vamos Ava la fiesta aún sigue" Dice Luke quería volver 

"Bueno carrera, te ganaré cabeza de telaraña!" Grita Nova saliendo volando 

"Oh claro que no!" Grita Spiderman para irse 

"Niños, Luke Danny ustedes...." Ya se habían ido

"Si no puedes con ellos únete" 

Tierra de los monstruos

"Fallamos en asustar a Nick Fury, lo sentimos" Dice Peter dando un paso al frente

Iba a hablar pero

"Por favor no nos castigues!" Grita Sam 

"Haremos cualquier cosa" Dice Luke

"No volveremos a fallar" Dice Danny

"Mejoraremos mucho" Dice Ava

Se rumoreaba que si no cumplían la misión que te daba Nick Fury, jamás se volvía a saber de eso monstruos

"Les iba a decir buen trabajo, no llegaron a su objetivo principal pero encontraron SHIELD y asustaron bastante niños que está los superhéroes tuvieron que intervenir, buen trabajo equipo"

Ellos sonríen

***

"Entonces qué harán está noche" pregunta Peter

"Yo iré a descansar, nos vemos amigos" Danny se transforma en murciélago llendose

"Iré a ver a Jessica le preguntaré cómo estuvo su noche" Luke se va a ver a la chica la cual era una aprendiz de bruja

"Yo iré a estudiar sobre los humanos nos vemos después" Ava se va transformada en tigre

"Entonces tenemos la noche solos los dos" Dice Sam viendo a Peter de manera coqueta

"Vamos a mi casa" Le dice mientras caminan

"Tu tía May está?" 

"Seguramente ya debe estar en casa probando sus hechizos, estoy segura que a la tía May le gustará verte"

Su tía era una bruja experta 

"Entonces vamos quiero hablar con ella sobre algunas recetas de comidas"

"A veces pienso que solo sales conmigo por las recetas de mi tía"

"Tal vez" Lo mira sacando sus cuatro brazos

"Era broma te amo mucho las recetas son una ventaja de salir contigo"

"También te quiero fantamista" Se besan para seguir su camino

**Fin**


End file.
